the_official_big_lez_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Quinton
"Quinton, I may be very hard on you, and I'm gonna be even harder in the future, but know this; you are a son to me. And maybe if you're good enough, you can become a Mackerel one day." : http://the-official-big-lez-show.wikia.com/wiki/Leslie_Mackeral- Big Lez to Quinton after taking him home from Norton's house Quinton Mackeral, also known and spelt otherwise as Quinten, is the adopted son of Leslie Mackeral, the show's main character and protagonist, and an important character in The Big Lez Show. Early Life Quinton was found by Big Lez when he was a baby. His parents had abandoned him at Lez's front door. When Lez first saw the baby, he refused to take him in, but then he thought of the child support money, and what he could spend it on. He took Quinton in as his son. Life with Lez Quinton has lived with Big Lez ever since. On his birthday he recieved a Game Cube from the tip, and gave Lez a bobblehead for fathers day. He found out Lez was an alien when Lez and Norton broke out into a fight which destroyed Lez's garage. He asked what Lez had done with his child support money, and Lez showed him his spacecraft that he was building so he could return to Kingdom Cum. At the dining table Quinton had questioned Lez about the money he won at the pokies and whether they're financially stable, and was suspicious what Lez had been spending the rest of the money on after he discovered a receipt worth sixty dollars on Glendoll accessories. Lez had refused suspiciously. After Quinton had left the bathroom, he heard sounds in the basement and proceeded to open the door, Lez had heard Quinton's voice and violently retaliated and asked Quinton to go to his room. Quinton was wandering around the house and found Sassy and his crew hanging out, smoking weed in his dad's storage room. The crew pressured Quinton into having some drugs. After inhaling the drug, Lez walked in and called him a man. Quinton wasn't present for the gang's second visit to Choomah Island as Lez asked him to stay home and keep guard of the house, despite the fact Lez had turned off the power. Although Lez only took Quinton in because of the child support money and the fact he is very strict and hard on Quinton, Lez secretly has developed a fatherly love for his adopted son and even admitted it at the end of Season 2, along with buying Quinton an Xbox (with no games) and also promising him that maybe if he's good enough, Quinton will be able to become a true member of the Mackerel family one day and call himself after his father. In Season 3, Quinton asks Lez what games Lez got him for his Xbox (Lez was unaware that the games come separate) and Lez tells him forget the games and "Get the boys round, have a good night, get some bitches over." Quinton reminds Lez he doesn't have any bitches either, and Lez quips that he doesn't have any games for his 'game box'. Quinton also tries marijuana during the season, discovers an unknown possession of his father's in the basement, asks Lez what he does with all his lottery money and why he found a receipt for Glendoll accessories. Season 4 and Choomah Island 3: Denouement At the start of the season, when Brown Town comes under attack from Choomahs, Lez sends Quinton to the basement for his own safety to hide until Lez returns. When Lez is tripping out after smoking the Plac-key, Quinton appears in a hallucination, reminding his father that he left him. However, he is captured before Lez makes it back home in time to save him. Days later on Choomah Island 3, Lez discovers Quinton alone tied up against a dead tree in the bush. Quinton tries to warn Lez that it's a trap, but Lez is beamed up into a UFO by King Laranox before he can save his son. Later on, Quentin witnesses the fight between Lez and King Laranox, before being saved from an attacking Choomah by Mike Nolan. Lez tells the two of them to get off the island and tells Quinton he loves him. Quinton and Mike Nolan escape by skydiving off the ascending island and parachute into the Pacific Ocean just as the nuke explodes the island above them, killing a wounded Lez along with it. Quinton doesn't say a word, whereas Mike melancholically acknowledges that his father was a hero. The two of them are picked up by Kizza on his paddle board and are taken back to land. Over a year later, Quinton has gotten on with his life and lived in his house - now without Lez - and one day Sassy and Donny return from their time-bending hallucination. Sassy gives Quinton a letter he found in the real world dimension from Lez's house, and Quinton reads his father's last words to Sassy, Donny and Nolan (as well as Clarence). Lez writes that he is proud of Quinton, loves him, the boys will always have his back and hang out with him, and although he isn't his father, he'll always be with him. Quinton finishes the episode sitting on the beach rereading the letter and looking out over at his father's three closest friends charging the surf. To his amazement, Lez's spirit seemingly appears on a surfboard amongst them. He gives Quinton a small wave before cannonballing into the surf, fading away as he does. The boys then call to Quinton, inviting him to come join them. Quinton spots his old boogie board next to the crab that once terrified him, smiles, and rushes into the surf in his boardies to join the boys, closing the series named after his father and completing the denouement of Big Lez. Episode Appearances Season 1 #The Flowers #The Volcano Bong #Day at the Beach #Fathers Day #Quintons Birthday #Lez and Quinton Charge the Scooby Doo Spooky Coaster #The Cliff Hanger #The Brutal Truth #Choomah Island (cameo) Season 2 #They're Back #The Trippa Snippa #Where's the Gold? #Birthday Bash #Never Again Land (flashback) #Attack of the Choomahs Part 2 Season 3 *Skits Roof Hangs *Lez's Secret *Yoweed *Lez's Secret Revealed (mentioned) *Choomah Island 2 Season 4 * I'm On A Skits Mission * The Plac-Key (mentioned) * Choomah Island 3: Denouement Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters